Flesh for Sale
Diagram: Ban Ard breastplate |Level = 12 |Enemies = Pirates |Region = Skellige |Previous = |Image = Tw3 flesh for sale.jpg |Starting_icon = skellige |Cutoff_quest = Following the Thread |Location_map = Tw3 map faroe 03.png}} Flesh for Sale is a secondary quest in . this quest will become unavailable after you talk to Lambert at the Seven Cats Inn in Following the Thread. Walkthrough Head to Faroe Isle and make your way to Trottheim, which is currently under control by pirates. Starting from how you even approach the village, the quest can go a number of ways. If you approach any other way but through one of the guarded gates, you'll automatically have to kill the pirates to advance the quest. If you approach the western or eastern gates, the pirates at the chosen gate will mistaken Geralt as the person sent by a Nilfgaardian named Ville. You can choose to go along with the act or try to correct them. If you try to correct them the first time, they'll insist you stop playing dumb and you can choose to go along with it or try to correct them again. This time if you try to correct them though all the pirates in the area will become hostile and you'll have to kill them all off to continue the quest. If you go along with it, the pirate will lead you to their leader in the middle of the village, who'll remark on Geralt not looking Nilfgaardian and you can choose to reveal yourself or insist you do work for Ville. Revealing yourself will naturally lead to a fight with all the pirates. If you play along though, the leader will then ask for the agreed upon amount and you can go with several options: * pay 500 (50 ) * use Axii (Delusion level 3) to convince him you already paid (40 ) * reveal you're not a slave trader (makes all the pirates hostile) Fight the Pirates If at any time you chose to fight the pirates, you'll need to kill them all off, then find the slave driver's body for 2 keys: his house key and the slave cell key. The first will unlock the house that you meet the leader in front of while the second is needed to unlock the slave cell. Go and unlock the slave cell and the women will thank you before one of them suggests the pirate leader had kept some valuables in his house. You'll then earn 50 and the Diagram: Ban Ard breastplate, completing the quest. You can then go and loot the house for additional valuables. Play Along If you played along all the way through, Geralt will eventually convince the leader to give him the key to the slave cell, despite the leader warning they're not responsible if any should escape. Go over and unlock it and, after you threaten them, lead the group out the western gate to the indicated area. Once there the women will thank you, earning 50 and the Diagram: Ban Ard breastplate, completing the quest. Journal entry : I'm used to my good friend encountering the bizarre and the appalling in his journeys, but what happened to him on Faroe shocked even my jaded sensibilities. It all started when he walked into a small coastal village and was mistaken for a Nilfgaardian... : Geralt plays along to free the slaves: :: ...and only grew more interesting from there. Geralt was taken to the ringleader of a suspicious band and learned they believed him to be a slave trader come to pick up some "live goods." He decided to go along with the pirates' mistake in order to free their captives. : Geralt reveals at any time he's not a slave trader: :: ...and only grew more interesting from there. Geralt was taken to the ringleader of a suspicious band and learned they believed him to be a slave trader come to pick up some live goods. Geralt could not sit and let such barbarity occur in front of his eyes. He reduced the pirates to bloody smears and freed their captives. Objectives * If Geralt fights his way through: ** Defeat the pirates. ** Find the key to the slaves' cell. ** Free the slaves. * Played along all the way through: ** Follow the pirate to his boss. ** Free the slaves. ** Lead the slaves away from the pirate village. ar:بشر للبيع Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests